gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Dog Days Are Over
Dog Days Are Over by Florence + The Machine is featured in Special Education, the ninth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Mercedes and Tina with the New Directions singing back-up. Will gives the solo parts to Rachel, but she refuses because she is still upset about her recent break-up with Finn, so she passes it on to the two "unsung heroes", Mercedes and Tina. The song is the last part of the episode, making it the second time New Directions sung a celebratory song after Sectionals. Lyrics Tina: Happiness hit her Like a train on a track Mercedes: Coming towards her Stuck, still no turning back Tina: She hid around corners (New Directions: Oooo) And she hid under beds Mercedes: She killed it with kisses (New Directions: Ooo, ooo, ooo) And from it she fled Tina: With every bubble (New Directions: Oooo) She sank with a drink Mercedes: And washed it away down the kitchen sink (New Directions: Ooo, ooo, ooo) Tina (New Directions): The dog days are over (Oooo) The dog days are done The horses are comin' (Ooo, ooo, ooo) So you better run Mercedes and Tina (with New Directions): (Run fast for your mother), run fast for your father (Run for your children), for your sisters and your brothers (Leave all your love and your longing behind) You can't carry it with you if you want to survive (The dog days are over), the dog days are done (Can you hear the horses? 'Cause here they come!) Tina: And I never wanted Anything from you Except everything you had And what was left after that too Oh Mercedes with Tina and New Directions: Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back Struck from a great height By someone who should know better than that The dog days are over The dog days are done Can you hear the horses? 'Cause here they come Mercedes and Tina (with New Directions): Run fast for your mother, (New Directions: Oooo) run fast for your father Run for your children, for your sisters and your brothers Leave all your love and your longing behind (New Directions: Ooo, ooo, ooo) You can't carry it with you, if you want to survive. (The dog days are over) (New Directions: Oooo) The dog days are done (Can you hear the horses? 'Cause here they come!) (New Directions: Ooo, ooo, ooo) New Directions (Mercedes and Tina with New Directions): The dog days are over (Mercedes: Yea-ee-yeaah!) The dog days are done (Here they come!) The horses are comin', so you'd better run (Here they come!) The dog days and over The dog days are done (Here they come!) The horses are comin', so you'd better run Trivia *The cloud backdrop was also used in We Are Young in the Season Three episode Hold on to Sixteen, which was also done as a post-Sectionals celebratory number. *Dianna Agron and Harry Shum Jr. recorded the backing vocals for this song. *This song has sold over 240,000 digital downloads in the US *This song debuted and peaked at #22 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart. The same week, the original version rose to #21. *This song was going to be sung by Holly Holliday in 100 but was changed to Happy instead. Gallery Dog Days are Over.jpg Dog days are over.png glee209 955.jpg tumblr lcqld7oCxx1qenwoao1 r2 500.gif ImagesCAII956W.jpg Dog Days Are Over.jpg 592268 1291581022030 full.jpg 20101201074210!D6og Days Are Over.jpg glee209img31.jpg images9098.jpg DDAORachel.jpg DDAOFinn.jpg Bikeglee.gif DDAOMercedes.jpg DDAOTina.jpg GleeKids DogDays.jpg Glee episódio nove-1-.jpg Tumblr lrbske54vP1qkbwfuo1 500.gif Dog days are over- Glee.jpg tumblr mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr ml7rvnYQ0X1qk71sao2 250.gif lauren ddao.jpg lauren ddao2.jpg lauren ddao3.jpg lauren ddao4.jpg lauren ddao5.jpg lauren ddao6.jpg lauren ddao7.jpg lauren ddao8.jpg lauren ddao9.jpg lauren ddao10.jpg lauren ddao11.jpg lauren ddao12.jpg lauren ddao13.jpg lauren ddao14.jpg lauren ddao15.jpg lauren ddao16.jpg lauren ddao17.jpg lauren ddao18.jpg lauren ddao19.jpg lauren ddao20.jpg lauren ddao22.jpg lauren ddao21.jpg lauren ddao23.jpg lauren ddao24.jpg ddao.gif tumblr lcr7tcihwK1qdcelfo1 400.gif Chord-Sam-pulls-Lea-Rachel-back-during-Dog-Days-glee-29763067-500-281.gif tumblr_miolzaYylK1qgbcj3o1_250.gif DogDaysAreOver_Mike.gif Ryder specialeducation.jpg Tumblr mwuzdsdIqK1smmprno5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtyrvt0p3c1qfcc9mo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtvivxOtYo1qfcc9mo9 250.gif specialeducation.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two